The present invention relates to a camera controller and, more particularly, to a camera controller including at least one video camera in which panning, tilting, zooming, and the like can be controlled.
A plurality of video cameras whose panning, tilting, zooming, and the like can be externally controlled are often equipped as monitor cameras or the like. When a plurality of cameras are remote-controlled by a single controller, a single video camera as an object to be operated is selected by a serial number, a name, or the like that can identify each camera, and the selected video camera is panned, tilted, zoomed, or the like by operating, e.g., up, down, right, and left buttons on an operation panel shown in FIG. 16 while observing an image picked up by the selected video camera.
However, it is often difficult to recognize a camera to be controlled by only its name and an image more specifically, it is not easy for an operator to recognize the relationship between an like and the position and direction of a camera by observing the image.
In such a camera symbol display system, it is desirable that a user himself or herself can change the initial setting state of the system upon a change in layout of cameras or upon addition of a new map. It is very troublesome to ask a system manager of a network for executing such a change each time a change is required. Since the camera control system must be temporarily stopped to change the initial setting state, and must be restarted after the change, other users cannot use the system during this interval.
The present invention has been made in consideration of the above-mentioned situation, and has as its object to provide a camera control system which allows a user to visually recognize the system state.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a camera control system which allows an easy change of the system configuration.
In order to achieve the above object, a video controller according to the present invention comprises the following arrangement. That is, a video controller for controlling a video input operation, comprises:
video input means including at least one externally controllable input unit;
selection means for selecting one of the input units, and receiving an image input from the selected input unit;
video display means for displaying the image input from the input unit selected by the selection means;
map display means for displaying a map indicating a target video input region of the video input means, and displaying, on the map, each of the input units as a predetermined symbol in correspondence with a position of the input unit;
operation means for operating the symbol on a display screen; and
control means for controlling the input unit corresponding to the operated symbol in accordance with operation result of the symbol by the operation means.
A video control system according to the present invention comprises the following arrangement. That is, a video control system for controlling a video input device connected to a network, comprises:
a client apparatus which is connected to the network, requests use of a desired video input device, and controls the video input device to receive an image when the client apparatus is connected to the video input device; and
a management apparatus for managing a connection state between the client apparatus and the video input device,
wherein upon receiving a request from the client apparatus, the management apparatus checks if a predetermined condition is satisfied, and if it is determined that the condition is satisfied, the management apparatus permits the client apparatus to use the video input device.
A camera controller according to the present invention comprises the following arrangement. That is, a camera controller comprises:
at least one externally controllable camera;
selection means for selecting one of the cameras and receiving an image input from the selected camera;
video display means for displaying the image input from the camera selected by the selection means;
map display means for displaying a map of a region where the cameras are disposed, and displaying, on the map, each of the cameras as a predetermined symbol in correspondence with a position of the camera;
operation means for operating the symbol on a display screen; and
control means for controlling the camera corresponding to the operated symbol in accordance with an operation result of the symbol.
A camera control method according to the present invention comprises the following arrangement. That is, a camera control method for controlling a remote camera, comprises:
the display step of displaying a map, and displaying symbols of cameras on the map;
the selection step of selecting a desired symbol from the symbols;
the step of displaying an image input from the camera corresponding to the symbol selected in the selection step; and
the change step of changing a state including a pan angle of the camera selected in the selection step.
Alternatively, a camera control method for controlling a remote camera, comprises:
the step of reading an initial setting state;
the display step of displaying a map and displaying symbols of cameras on the map on the basis of the initial setting state;
the operation step of performing operations including addition, deletion, change of position, and change of direction of the symbol by operating the symbol using coordinate indication means; and
the step of storing the symbol operated in the operation step as the initial setting state.
A camera management method according to the present invention comprises the following arrangement. That is, a camera management method for managing an access to a remote camera, comprises:
the step of identifying a request destination apparatus on the basis of an access request to the camera;
the first discrimination step of discriminating if an access source of the access request is permitted to access the camera of an access destination;
the second discrimination step of discriminating if the camera corresponding to the access request is in use when it is determined in the first discrimination step that the access source is permitted to access the camera;
the step of making an access to the camera when the camera is not in use;
the request step of issuing a change request of a condition for permitting an access in the first discrimination step; and
the step of changing a table, which is looked up in the first discrimination step, and registers permission or non-permission of access requests of access request source apparatuses in units of cameras, in correspondence with the change request.
Alternatively, a camera management method for managing an access to a remote camera, comprises:
the step of identifying a request destination apparatus on the basis of an access request to the camera;
the discrimination step of discriminating, with reference to a table, which registers permission or non-permission of access requests of access request source apparatuses in units of cameras, if an access source of the access request is permitted to access the camera of an access destination;
the step of receiving a change request of the table, and identifying a request source of the change request; and
the step of changing permission or non-permission of the access in the table corresponding to the request source of the change request in correspondence with the change request.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures thereof.